Survivor: Caroline Islands
|previousseason = N/A |nextseason = Survivor: Finland |author = User:jonghyun408 |returnees = Rachel Stone(5) Thomas Luis(5) }} This is the first season of User:jonghyun408 survivor series. Twists Hidden Immunity Idols: There are 2 hidden immunity idol, 1 per tribe, after an idol is played, it is discarded Kidnapped: In Day 6 the winning tribe can kidnap a person from the opposite tribe and that person would skip the following night's Tribal Council and won't return till the next reward challenge Player of the Season: Andrea Snow wins Player of the Season with 37.5% of the votes. Villain of the Season: Michelle Waterson wins Villain of the Season with 66.7% of the votes. Contestants Season Summary As the game started, the Chuuk tribe dominated the challenges, forcing the Kosrae tribe to vote two people out, as Larry was voted out for constantly losing temper and yelling at people, then Jane for being a weak link, but during then, Bosco found his tribes idol, and the Chuuk tribe gained a chance to kidnap a person, and they kidnapped Michelle, who bonded with Andrea in her time in Chuuk., Michelle gained more power when she found Kosrae's idol. While at Chuuk, Bosco has a strong disliking on Thomas and constantly yells at him which irritates the others, as the Chuuk tribe were divided into an alliance of three, Andrea, Bosco and Rachel, and all five in the other alliance. But however, the alliance of three were in power, as Emma was voted out for health problems, then Tanya, after Bosco played an idol to blindside Thomas but the girls blindsided Tanya, then finally as both alliance faces off, Jordan flipped and gave the power to Bosco's allaicne. As Patrick was voted out due to being split votes and Michelle betraying him, both tribes merged with five members, with Michelle abandoning the Kosrae, despite the Kosrae tribe tried to get Jordan and Thomas to help, Sally got voted off. Afterwards, Rachel planned a power move to blindside social threat Andrea, but Jordan secretly leaked the plan and dump Thomas, resulting in Rachel blindsided but during then, Danielle threw a vote at Andrea to cause chaos and as a result, Thomas voted out for switching back and forth in alliances, sparing the alliance of Danielle, James and Zack who were allied Day 1. Afterwards, despite trying to push the vote on Michelle, the alliance was picked off until only Danielle remain, but during then, Andrea, Bosco and Jordan who didn't trust Michelle during time, managed to trick Michelle into wasting her idol, then Danielle tried to convince everyone to vote for Michelle, as Andrea and Bosco planned to spare Danielle due to their friendship, and planned to blindside huge threat Jordan, which failed as Jordan taunted Michelle at Tribal Council, resulting in her insulting everyone, causing Bosco to flip his vote. Then afterwards, Jordan sided with Danielle to vote off Andrea, and with Bosco, Danielle and Jordan remaining, Danielle who won the final immunity took Bosco to the end. In Final Tribal Council, Bosco was bashed for his poor social game and lack of strategic game, while Danielle was bashed for her lacking of talk to other people and betrayals, but Danielle's strategy paid off as she was awarded Sole Survivor with a 5-2 vote over Bosco. Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;" |Danielle | | |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | |— | | colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap;" |Jury Vote |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Bosco |— |— | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''None'' |— | | | | | | | |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Jordan |— |— | | | | |— | | | | | | | |— |— | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Andrea |— |— | | | | |— | | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''Eliminated'' | colspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Michelle | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''Kidnapped'' |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | colspan="3" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Zack | | |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | colspan="4" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |James | | |— |— |— |— | | | | | | colspan="5" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Thomas |— |— | | | | |— | | | | colspan="6" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Rachel |— |— | | | | |— | | | colspan="7" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Sally | | |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="10" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Patrick | | |— |— |— |— | | colspan="11" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Greg |— |— | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" |''None''' | colspan="12" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Tanya |— |— | | | colspan="14" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Emma |— |— | | colspan="15" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Jane | | | colspan="16" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Larry | | colspan="17" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |} Polls The best blindside of the season? Larry's blindside Tanya's blindside Patrick's blindside Rachel's blindside Thomas's blindside Michelle's blindside Who should come back for All-Stars? Danielle Fox Jordan Watson Andrea Snow Michelle Waterson James Sponge Who should come back for Second Chances? Thomas Luis Rachel Stone Sally Peterson Greg Dawson Tanya Griffon Author Notes Big thanks to User:Danieluckycharm for the logo of the season Category:Season page Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Originally, the tribes are Gomane and Mazaki, due to me realizing that those aren't related to the location, my OCD force me to change the tribenames into something related to the location, so sorry :(